


Is this the End?

by EndgameChellyXx



Category: Chelly - Fandom, Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndgameChellyXx/pseuds/EndgameChellyXx
Summary: Elly has run out on her own wedding, but only Chloe, Mark and Aaron know why. How will the rest of Town react to the Chelly bombshell? And who will end up together in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Chelly fic! Let me know what you think. Also follow me on Instagram or Twitter at @EndgameChellyXx

"Elly?" A soft voice came from behind my bedroom door. "Elly, please. What's going on?". Of course Bea was here to check on me, I couldn't ask for a better sister. All through the wedding prep when Mark didn't make it to cake tastings and venue bookings, I knew I could count on my sister and my best friend to be by my side instead. I walked over to my bedroom door and caught a glimpse of my make up ruined face in my dressing table mirror - for a day meant to be the most joyous occasion of my life, it felt like complete shit. 

I opened the door to my room and stumbled back to my bed to take refuge under the covers. I expected Bea to sit on the edge of my bed and wait out the waves of emotion taking over me, but instead she laid down next to me and hugged me while I cried and cried. Honestly I don't even know what's upsetting me more - the fact that as much as I love Mark I know we aren't meant to be together, or the fact that I just shattered Chloe's heart into pieces and that I love her too - how does that even happen? How do you fall in love with 2 people?! And siblings for god's sake. Ugh! 

I stopped crying - finally, and Bea sat up next to me handing me tissues and holding my hand. "Elly, please tell me what's going on? I'm so confused and I hate seeing you like this, and on your wedding day?! What's going on?" I looked at Bea and before I even knew that I was speaking "I slept with Chloe, I think I love her." came tumbling out of my mouth. Well, it was out in the open now, and it wasn't like I was lying, so I sat there - waiting for it all to blow up like it did just half an hour ago with Mark. 

Bea's reaction was not what I expected, she took both my hands now in hers, and whispered a soft "Wow, ok." and then the silence continued. Slow tears rolled themselves down my cheeks, a pretty good alternative from the ugly sobbing earlier, but my body didn't have anymore energy to continue the tears on such a large scale. Bea slowly started to speak again "So um, when did this happen? Was it because you have feelings for her, or because you needed someone to make you feel better?".  I didn't answer for a beat "Also - no matter your answer Elly, there is no judgement here, I love you, and nothing will ever change that, you know that - right?". Suddenly it hit me, I should have talked to Bea about this months ago, I was just so scared, but of course she would have my back, she always has.

I opened up to Bea immediately, and everything I had wanted to let out over the last few month came out like a roaring waterfall - there was no stopping it. "I just felt so abandoned you know? Mark is supposed to love me for the rest of my life, through better and for worse yeah? Well as soon as things got tough for him he just ran away! It sounds insensitive I know, we all loved Sonya, but I could have been there for him - I wanted to be there for him, but he didn't even give me the chance." I took a deep breath and continued my running internal monologue that had broken free, "So then I confided in Chloe, and of course then he sent me the message calling everything off, I was heart broken, and Chloe - she was there for me. Showering me with love, and compliments, and I felt her looking deep into my soul Bea, like she saw everything, all the shitty parts too, and she still loved me unconditionally." My brain finally caught up with my mouth, and then I sighed, "so then I kissed her." Then there was silence again and I stopped to catch my breath.

"So, you kissed her?" Bea asked, not in a condescending tone like I expected, but more just out of curiosity. "Yeah. Yeah I did, well she kissed me the first time, months ago, but that's kind of another story."


	2. Remembering that Night

My mind immediately took me back to that night, it had been a few months since the initial kiss but I remember it so clearly. 

The soft pink lips against mine, like nothing I had ever felt before. The initial shock of the fact my best friend and the sister of my fiancé was kissing me, but then also realising that I wasn't pulling away. The kiss was sweet, caring, and full of love - which is so surreal to say. At that stage I didn't even know Chloe had feelings for me, I should have realised though, the kiss really said it all. 

I remember Chloe running out of my house, and I couldn't move, just sitting there already missing the feeling of her lips against mine. Why did I miss it? I don't like Chloe like that, or even women in general, so why all of a sudden do I wish she was back here with me? My head is all over the shop. 

I sat on the couch and touched the pads of my finger tips to the place Chloe's lips had just been. In shock but also in longing and replayed the moment over and over. 

"So all that happened and I was confused, then at the engagement part she told me she loved me too, and then again the other night when Mark called everything off. She love's me Bea, and I thought maybe if we kept our distance the feelings would just go away, but as we spent less time together I started to miss her too. Her laugh, her smile, those eyes. I think our first kiss really woke me up to how I was being treated by Mark and how someone who really loves me would actually treat me so well, someone like Chloe, and then all of a sudden I realised, I have feelings for her too." Bea sat next to me still, obviously still taking in everything I had told her since the wedding. In her defence this was a lot to be hearing, and considering it had been going on for months now there was a lot for her brain to take in. 

"Bea... what do I do?" I asked, totally at a loss for the next actions I should take. I can't hide out in my room forever, I owe Mark and explanation and I need to talk to Chloe too. "Honestly El, I think for now, you should get some rest, I will stay with you and keep you company, and tomorrow we will sort out a game plan and go from there." I knew I could trust Bea to keep a level judgement and just help me think things out. I laid back down and Bea ran her fingers through my hair, relaxing me from the explosion of a day that I had had. I felt my eyes closing and my body relaxing, being in a safe place with my sister is exactly what I need right now, nothing more, nothing less. The next few days are going to be full on and full of drama I'm sure, the best thing for me right now is to rest. That's the last thing I remember thinking as sleep took over my body.


	3. I need to be sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update, I’m not sure this chapter is as good as the others, just trying to get inspired to write more. Thanks for reading!

I woke up, eyes red and sore from all the emotions the day before, but somehow I felt better. Bea was not next to me anymore, I assume she was sick of my sniffling and bailed as soon as she could! My feet touched the floor and I moved out into the family area of the house noticing Bea singing and swaying in the kitchen while making what looked to be a massive pancake stack. Instantly I cracked a smile - a welcomed change to the pout that had been gracing my face for the last 24 hours. Bea always knew how to make me feel better - happy music, impromptu dance parties and chocolate chip pancakes. What would I do without her! 

I giggled a little when she dropped to the floor and started twerking when she saw me come out into the hallway, and I started to dance over towards her. My heart was filled with joy and I forgot all about the outside problems. Right now - it was just time for Bea and I to be together, and enjoy life. We sat at the table with some classic Cardi playing through the speakers and just enjoyed our home made meal together. I missed spending this much time with my sister, of course we still lived together and saw each other for coffee dates, but I couldn't remember the last time we just sat, ate, and laughed together. Considering everything that was going on recently, this morning felt like we had not a care in the world.

Finally the playlist came to an end and breakfast was over, the table was cleared and the dishwasher stacked. We sat on the couch, and the fun filled ambience that had just previously filled the house was replaced with a serious, somber mood. I was kidding myself if I thought that I could hide out from the rest of my world on fire and just hide out in the house forever. I knew I had to come to terms with everything and face my mistakes head on - but that's the thing... were they mistakes? That's something I had thought about since the night Chloe and I fell into bed together. It didn't feel like a mistake, it felt like comfort, joy... love. 

I decided that I was ready to confide in Bea some more and tell her really how I was feeling, I think up until yesterday I was so confused, and torn between doing what I thought was best for me, and the other option of really being happy. Even still I feel like it was too soon to make that decision and I still needed some time and some space.

“I feel like I owe Mark Bea, he obviously means a lot to me, but I have to work so hard just for him to appreciate and love me. It’s exhausting. Where as with Chloe - you know I hated her when I first met her! And we have grown so close, it’s so effortless and I always feel so happy when I’m around her.” I sighed and hurried my head in my hands out of sheer frustration. “I know Mark wants a wife, and a family, and to live happily ever after, but does he want that with me? Me specifically? Or do I just fit well into that space of the missing puzzle piece?” Bea looked deep into my eyes, almost piercing into my soul and asked one simple question. “Elly, what is it that you really want?” “Just to be happy Bea, I wish it was as simple as it sounds. I think I know what I need to do but I also need some time to be sure. I think I am going to go see both Mark and Chloe, tell them how I’m feeling and that I need space to decide. I guess their reaction to that might be all the answer I need, but we will see.” I replied. “Sounds like a good idea sis, I will be right here, or just a phone call away if you need anything.” “Thank you, I’m pretty sure I know what I need to do, I just want to be sure.” I got up off the couch, and prepared myself into a new outfit, one that helped me exude confidence even more so than usual, I needed to be ready to face this day and this situation head on.


End file.
